1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to generating a stream and processing of the stream, and more particularly, to generating a stream, and processing of the stream that provides three-dimensional images while maintaining compatibility with existing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, broadcasting systems providing two-dimensional image data are prevalent.
However, as a demand of viewers for three-dimensional (3D) images increases, 3D broadcasting services are being provided.
In order to provide the 3D broadcasting services, information indicating that a 3D image is provided, and information used for processing of 3D image data are to be signaled. Meanwhile, compatibility with related art two-dimensional broadcasting services is to be maintained.